The disclosed subject matter relates to sheet material joining methods and arrangements. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to seats having coverings made of sheet materials joined together to provide benefits and an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Sheet materials such as leather are commonly used in covering seats. Vehicle seats are sometimes provided with perforated sheet materials to assist in ventilation, heating or cooling. Also, such perforated sheet materials can be used to provide a comfortable seating surface and an aesthetically pleasing appearance.